Shut Up and Dance
by SMK KMS
Summary: What happens when Lee and Amanda are confronted with several of the women from Lee's Little Black Books? Set between seasons 3 and 4.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. The song referenced (lyrics included at the end) is the property of Walk the Moon. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N Scarecrow & Mrs. King originally aired when I was going through a rough time in my life. Lee and Amanda's strength and determination helped me find my own. When another rough patch hit a year or so ago, I somehow stumbled upon this site—and I've been reading all your wonderful work ever since (as well as watching the DVD's ). Thanks to everyone in the SMK community for coming to my rescue, even if you didn't know I was in need of rescuing! A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

As this is my first fanfiction, I am just a little nervous. But when I first heard "Shut Up and Dance" on the radio, I just couldn't get Lee and Amanda out of my head. This is how I envision their version of the song. Hope you enjoy! (Constructive reviews are certainly welcome!)

July 14, 1986

Lee just shook his head in disbelief as he started his car. He had just deposited Amanda on her front porch after sharing a heart-stopping goodnight kiss—unbelievable after the previous events of the evening! But then there were few things about their relationship that were believable. Normal was not a word in their vocabulary, so why should tonight have been any different?

It was supposed to be a peaceful evening-a routine security assignment at the French Embassy for their disco-themed Bastille Day celebration. There were no known threats. No one wanted to meet to exchange secrets involving national security. Nothing was on the Agency's radar—just an excellent excuse to enjoy a night out with Amanda. While they had only been officially dating for a few months, things were beginning to get pretty serious. It was supposed to be a night for them to just enjoy being in each other's company. Sure, they were working, but it was supposed to be all quiet in the spy business. And it was! On a personal level, however, it had turned out to be anything but . . .

Since Joe had taken the boys for a long weekend and Dotty was visiting her sister Lillian, Lee actually picked Amanda up at home. Amanda's family still didn't know about him, although Dotty had long suspected that there was someone at work that had caught her daughter's eye. As he rang the doorbell, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward. The front door of 4247 Maplewood Drive was uncharted territory for Lee. Surprisingly, he felt like a teenager going on his first date, complete with all those damn butterflies in his stomach!

Once he saw his date, however, all nervousness disappeared. She looked absolutely ravishing in her burgundy gown with her hair pulled up off her neck. When she turned to retrieve her light wrap from the hall closet, Lee almost choked; the gown was backless and showed off her creamy skin to perfection. Stetson, you are one lucky man, he thought to himself as he gave her a lingering kiss.

"Your chariot awaits, m'lady," he said as he escorted her out the door and into the waiting 'vette.

The ride to the embassy was quiet. They did talk a little about the party, just to make sure they were on the same page. They would have to be alert; after all, they were security. But they were supposed to be inconspicuous, right? And inconspicuous meant blending in with the other party guests, right? Which meant that they would be able to dance the night away in each other's arms, right? Right! But it seemed fate was trying to change those plans.

At the embassy, Lee got out of the car and placed the keys in the valet's outstretched hand.

"Lee Stutzman, where have you been keeping yourself lately? You haven't called me in over two years! I thought we were pretty good together, if you know what I mean," said the gorgeous red-headed valet.

Since when did the French employ female valets, Lee wondered. And of all people—Staci.

"Um, well, um, I've been kind of busy," stuttered Lee.

"I can see that," Staci spat out as she took note of Lee helping a stunning Amanda out of the car. "You can just take my name out of your little black book, you hear." With that statement, she proceeded to get in the driver's seat of the 'vette and slam the car door. Lee sincerely hoped that his precious car would still be in one piece till the end of the night. Oh, well, nothing to do about it now except hope.

Lee smiled shyly at Amanda as they proceeded up the steps to the front door of the embassy—Lee's hand resting protectively at the small of Amanda's back.

"Sorry about that," Lee apologized. "Guess she's a little upset." He was trying to make light of the situation, but he wasn't sure how Amanda was feeling about the whole exchange.

Her reply was a dazzling smile in Lee's direction.

Hopefully that's the only snag in the evening, thought Lee.

As they were one of the first guests to arrive, they took a little time to scout out the ballroom for potential threats. Everything seemed to be secure, so they decided to head to the bar for a glass of champagne.

"Lee Sampson, is that really you," exclaimed the buxom blond behind the bar. "Why haven't you called lately? It's been, like, forever. You didn't lose my number did you? After that incredible weekend we spent in New York City, I thought we would be seeing a lot more of each other."

Amanda simply placed her left hand on Lee's arm and took her glass of champagne in her right—all with a smile on her face. "Sorry, Randi, but he's had other things on his mind," she replied as she turned Lee away from the bar and headed them in the direction of the buffet table.

Lee's face began to turn red, and he started to mumble. "Amanda, I really am sorry . . ."

She cut off his apology with a smile. "It's okay. I've known about your past since we met, remember. I really do understand."

Even though she seemed sincere, Lee still worried. He looked into her eyes to see if there was any doubt there. All he saw, at least he hoped, was a future with this gorgeous woman. And he knew that she was probably his last chance at having a lasting relationship, a family, a home, and a "normal" life. He truly hoped that this evening wasn't going to put that future in jeopardy.

The buffet table was filled with incredible French treats. Lee hadn't seen crepes prepared in this many ways since his last trip to Paris. At that thought, his mind began to wander to what it would be like to stroll down the Champs Elysee with Amanda on his arm. Or better yet, take her on a moonlight cruise on the Seine. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the waitress approaching the other side of the table.

"Well if it isn't Lee Stedman in the flesh. You have a lot of nerve, buster. The last time I saw you, you ran out on me at that expensive restaurant and left me with the check. Why I ought to . . ."

"Ah, hey Carli, I told you, I saw an old buddy at the bar that I just had to talk to. I couldn't help that those people came in and shot up the place before I could get back to you."

"You could have at least called and offered to make it up to me," responded the petite brunette. The pout on her face rapidly changed to a grimace as she took in the other gorgeous brunette on Lee's arm.

"Never mind; I think I'm looking at that 'old buddy.' You can just forget you ever met me." She then proceeded to dump the tray of Crepe Suzette she was carrying in Lee's direction. It missed his tux, but his shoes weren't so lucky. They were now a sticky sweet mess of orange sauce. It was like trying to walk through a swamp.

"Ah, Amanda, will you excuse me for a minute? While it might not be high fashion, I think I have my old gym sneakers in the back of the 'vette. I'll just run out and change quickly and be right back," Lee muttered as he headed for the door.

Amanda tried to hide a smile as she watched his retreating form. He really was trying to be the perfect gentleman. And the past weeks had been heaven. His past was his past, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. But she fervently hoped they both were done being reminded of it.

As Lee was changing his shoes, he couldn't help but think of his gorgeous date waiting for him in the ballroom. He just knew deep down in his heart that Amanda was his destiny; they were bound to be together. Since they had shared that incredible first real kiss in the Q Bureau, he knew he was done with all those names in his little black books. He could feel it in his chest every time she looked at him with those incredible chocolate brown eyes. If he could only get through tonight, he promised himself that he would make everything up to her. Maybe he would start by burning those black books? He was so lost in thought as he re-entered the ballroom that he failed to notice another brunette looking his way.

"Lee Stetson, I can't believe it. It's so good to see you!"

When he heard his name, he quickly looked up. After all, if someone knew his real name, it couldn't be bad, right?

"Leslie! It's, ah, good to see you," Lee responded and quickly plastered a smile on his face. In his head, however, he was contemplating how quickly he could get himself and Amanda out of the embassy. The heck with the security detail; Billy could fire him if he wanted. After all, no one was threatening the French; everyone was after him! This evening was turning out to be a nightmare.

"Where have you been keeping yourself? I haven't seen you in ages. The French wanted me here in an official translator capacity, but it seems they all speak English and the Americans here speak at least _un petit peu_ of French, so I'm rapidly becoming bored. Would you like to dance?"

Just as Lee was about to respond, he felt a familiar hand on his arm.

"Hello Leslie. It's very nice to run into you again. I know we only met once, but I'm sure you remember me—Amanda?" she said with a sweet smile on her face. "Sorry, but Lee's dance card is full, so if you'll excuse us . . . "

Lee had no idea how it had happened, but the next thing he knew Amanda was in his arms and they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Amanda, I, I, . . .," stammered Lee.

"Don't you dare look back, Lee Stetson," she admonished as she took his face in her hands and willed him to focus on her. "Just keep your eyes on me."

"But . . . "

She stood up on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Amanda, I know you're holding back. These women have to be upsetting you."

"Shut up and dance with me," she simply said.

"But . . ."

This time she silenced him with a demanding kiss on the lips. "Looking back isn't going to do either of us any good. What's happened before needs to stay where it belongs—in the past. I'm the one here now, and I'll be here for as long as you want me. And I'm hoping you'll want me for a long, long time."

"I will, Amanda; don't ever doubt that," he said with absolute sincerity. "My playboy past is over; I can't begin to describe how much I regret ever going out with all those other women. It's just . . . I really am very sorry about tonight. It was supposed to be a peaceful evening, and it's turned into a very scary walk down memory lane. And there's absolutely no reason that you should have to be reminded of my past at every turn."

"Agreed, but we can't change the past. No amount of talking is going to help. So, again, don't you dare look back. I'm your present and your future, so keep your eyes on me, shut up, and dance!"

And he did just that. He knew that it wasn't wise to argue with her—especially when she used that tone of voice. What had he ever done to deserve her? With that famous Stetson smile on his face and a slight shake of his head, he let the night take over. After all, the sun was setting through the elaborate patio doors. The fading light was framing Amanda's face perfectly. And they were both becoming victims of the wonderful beat of the base as they swayed to the music. The chemical, physical attraction simply couldn't be denied. His past may have come back with a vengeance tonight, but the woman in his arms was his future. If she was willing to forgive and forget, then who was he to argue. Shut up and dance, indeed. He had never heard better advice!

SHUT UP AND DANCE

"Oh don't you dare look back,

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said "You're holding back."

She said "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny.

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the base and the fading light

Oh we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh don't you dare look back,

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said "You're holding back."

She said "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny.

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh don't you dare look back,

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said "You're holding back."

She said "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny.

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh don't you dare look back,

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said "You're holding back."

She said "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny.

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

"Oh don't you dare look back,

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said "You're holding back."

She said "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny.

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."


End file.
